


Snowy Bliss Aftermath

by feralcrocs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MC is depicted with female genitalia, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralcrocs/pseuds/feralcrocs
Summary: Based on Asmo’s UR+ Card ‘Snowy Bliss’.What happens when him and MC decide to sneak back into her room.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Snowy Bliss Aftermath

‘Hey, do you know another great way to warm up?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘You don’t? Really? I think you’re pretending not to know.’

‘You got me,’ you give him a cheeky smile and grab his hand, ‘actually.. i was thinking it’s best we get out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold.’

Asmo’s eyebrows rise up a little before he starts laughing.

‘I always forget how bold you can be sometimes.’

‘Mhm, actually i think i might need a hot shower too..’ you trail off before getting up, ‘you’re free to join if you want.’

At this point you were doing it on purpose just to rile him up, you wink at him before making your way to the bathroom, not without swaying your hips a bit more than usual to entice him. As soon as you’re in the bathroom, you check the temperature of the water, making sure it’s nice and warm before slowly slipping out of your clothes. Asmo steps in just as you bend down to take off your last item of clothing. You turn to give him a smile over your shoulder as you notice the slight blush on his face. 

‘Well i’m going in.’

You make sure to keep your voice innocent as you step into the shower, laughing a bit on the inside, taking great pleasure at the knowledge that not many people could leave the lust demon speechless like that. You hear him struggle to quickly take off his clothes and curse slightly under his breath, only making the pride and happiness in your chest swell a little more. 

You close your eyes as you let the spray of water hit you. You hear the shower curtain rustling before you feel slender arms wrap around your waist from the back. You giggle a little before turning to face him.

‘Hey, let me go! Your skin is still cold!’

‘Hmm.. maybe you’d be more convincing if you weren’t clinging to my arms like that.’

You feel his warm breath tickle your ear as he plunges his head into your neck and brings you even closer to him. He steps forward a little so you’re both under the hot water. He hums into your neck, making you shiver, before speaking up.

‘Let me wash your hair for you.’

His voice sounds so tender and full affection, you don’t dare to try to speak as you feel your throat close up a little at the display of raw emotion such a simple statement holds. You turn your back to him again before grabbing the bottle of shampoo and handing it to him. Soon enough you feel strong fingers massage your scalp and lather up the shampoo until it foams. You let out sighs of pleasure, relaxing into his touch and tilting your head back a little more.

‘You remind me of a cat sometimes. I think I understand why Satan seems so obsessed with them now.’

You hear the smile in his voice as he teases you, you feel tempted to respond back with a snarky comment but then he hits just the right spot where you’ve been feeling tension all week and you snap your mouth shut quickly. He goes on with his ministrations a little more before guiding your head back under the spray of water. He leans over you to grab the shower gel, and you can feel something half hard press to your side.

‘Let’s switch positions so i can do your body next.’

You can feel your lower stomach start to tingle as you go to stand near the wall still facing away from him. You bite your lip from all the anticipation and the now palpable tension between you two. You hear him rub his palms together, warming up the gel, before you feel his hands sensually trail from the back of your neck to your shoulders. 

Asmo has always been the most touchy of the seven brothers, but he’s a master at his art and you can’t help the moan you let slip out as he massages your shoulders thoroughly. You hear him groan as his hands trace lower and lower down your back, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. 

Your breath hitches as he gets closer to your bottom, but he instead skips straight to your thighs, only letting the tips of his fingers flutter over the curve of it. You whine and try to push your bottom into his hand. The heat between your legs has been getting more and more intense under his touch.

He clicks his tongue before speaking up, ‘Now be a good girl for me, MC.’ 

You let out a moan, a little louder this time and stop moving.

‘That’s my girl. Now turn around for me.’ 

You’ve never moved so quickly in your life before. He presses you into the wall and sinks to his knees before you. He takes hold of your right leg and hikes it up on his shoulder. He positions his head straight between the middle of your legs and lets his breath ghost over it as he looks up at you, eyes full of desire.

‘Asmo!’

You gasp as he starts peppering kisses around the area, teasing you. You can’t stand it anymore. You’ve been feeling yourself getting wet for a while now. You grasp his hair and guide him exactly where you crave his mouth.

‘Asmo, stop teasing...’

Your voice comes out weak and pleading. He finally delves his tongue between your folds, moaning as he tastes you. You don’t know what turns you on more, the dexterity of his tongue or his ever clear enthusiasm. You try to focus on him but you can’t help it, the last thing you see before closing your eyes is his hand sneaking around his hard member.

Asmo’s reputation as the demon of lust precedes him, and you really can’t fault him for that as you clearly can’t help but roll your hips into his face as he works his tongue around your most sensitive spots. He seems to instinctively know exactly what motion and speed to adopt to bring you to the most pleasurable high you’ve ever experienced. You cry out a few minutes later but he doesn’t stop until you force his head away with the hand grasping his hair.

‘Asmo... now. I need you right now.’

He knows exactly that right after your first orgasm is when you’re the most sensitive and so you’re not going to last long before he gives you your second one. He gives one last slow tug to his cock before standing up, wincing at the red marks the floor has left on his knees. He turns your body so you’re facing away from him once again and doesn’t waste time before he thrusts into you. 

His pace is frantic, probably due to the fact that he’s been teasing himself slowly ever since going down on you, trying to last until this moment for you. You both moan and you don’t even know which sounds are coming from you and which are coming from Asmo. The sound his skin makes when it meets yours is obscene and only arouses you more. You shut your eyes tightly, seeing stars dance behind your eyelids.

You don’t even know how he’s so skilled, how he knows which spots to hit to make your legs tremble. You don’t know if it’s wired into him, into his body, him being the demon of lust and all, or if it comes from the countless years of experience he’s had. You feel a tight knot of pleasure building up in your core, rising more and more with each thrust. You hear a strangled sound from behind as Asmo puts his hands on yours and laces his fingers with yours, leaning on the wall and pressing more of his weight into your back. He harshly bites into your shoulder, and you can’t keep it in anymore. He keeps thrusting into you as you ride the waves of pleasure together.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, he finally pulls away and you hear him gag a little.

‘I think i just got a bunch of soap into my mouth.’

You turn around to see him pull the funniest face ever. You giggle as you flick his forehead, you can’t help but find him cute when he’s pouting like this.

‘You shouldn’t have bit my skin like that then, you heathen!’

He frowns more before lunging and kissing you sloppily, tongue and all. You can definitely taste the soap now. It’s faint, not enough to make you gag, but enough to push him away laughing.

‘EW! ASMO!’

You both keep laughing as you put your hands under the water, collecting some water to wash your mouths. You both make a quick business out of finishing your shower. You open the curtains and reach for the towels on the rack. You pass one to Asmo before grabbing one for yourself. He kisses your temple, whispering a small ‘thanks honey’ as you wrap your towel around yourself. You smile and step out of the shower together. 

Once you’re back in your room, you quickly put some underwear and a big t-shirt on before drying your hair with your towel. Asmo sits on your bed and does the same with his hair. You go and straddle his lap, taking the towel from his hands.

‘Here let me take care of you, you deserve it.’

The smile you get in return is blinding. It’s rare to see him give a smile like this, devoid of any flirtatious intent, and purely happy, to anyone. Your chest tightens as you pepper his face with kisses. You’re about to push him up on the bed and kiss the life out him, when the door opens and Mammon and Levi come tumbling into your room. The shock on their faces would almost be hilarious if it wasn’t for the loud screeching that followed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. I just wrote this out of the blue after reading the story of his card. He’s one of my favs and there’s def not enough content for him so i decided to take matters into my own hands. This is my first time posting something i wrote on here so comments and kudos are welcome!  
> also here’s my [tumblr](https://yuuuji.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about obey me or request anything!


End file.
